Collection of OneShots
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: As the title says, this is a collection of oneshots, totally UxY, maybe a little JxA... And about the rate, the storys have different rates, and I tell the rate in the beggining of each chapter. I hope you all enjoy
1. Why don't you kiss her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I don't own the song too…**

**Rated: K**

**_Why Don't You Kiss Her_**

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

We are best friends, we share everything and every secret, we waste time together and she always knows what I'm thinking…

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_

But the truth is, inside me, I know that I like her more than just a friend, that I love her…

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close  
_

I'm afraid to make the first move, I'm afraid that she could reject me… I wanna hug her tight, I wanna tell her what I'm felling and not see her walking away and don't look back…

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_

I wanna tell her what I'm feeling, I wanna let her see the truth behind my eyes, I wanna hug her and kiss her… I know that if I won't tell her she will never know, because the only one who knows, beside me, won't tell her…

_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself  
_

I' d like to know if she feels the same way I feel, but I'm afraid that she just turn away and never look in my eyes again, it will hurt a lot, than I don't have the courage to tell her…

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_

But beside this fear, I'd like to end this secret, the only thing I hide from her, what I really feel…

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

I need her, I'll not be able to live my life this way any more, I wanna get guys that are around her saying that she already have a boyfriend, and that lucky guy is me… I won't support see her in the eye and not say "I love you". Than, I will tell her, I will say those words that are stuck inside me for so long…

**Ok, I know that it isn't good, but I'll do better next time!**


	2. Moving out

_**Moving out**_

The rain was following on the ground, birds tried to hide in their little houses up in the trees, little insects was trying to not get their wings very wet. She observed the numerous, but small drops of the rain, dropping against her window…

She was moving out back to Japan, as soon the rain was over. The black clouds wore hiding the sun, not letting the light pass out, but she could see someone running towards her house, she could tell that the figure was _he_, the person that she was leaving behind 'cause she was moving. Was him the person she would miss more than anybody or anything in France.

He was running towards her, in the day before, she have told him that she was moving back to Japan, and they had fight, because he didn't want her to go, but she had no choice… and if she really had to move, he wanted to be in peace…

She saw him approaching and got out of the window and going to met him once more. They met in the middle of the street, in front of her gate's house.

"Sorry, Yumi, please, I was an idiot!"

"You don't have to apologize…"

"Of course I have! I didn't want you to go away because I love you! I love you so much! Sorry to act like an idiot, but I just wanted you here with me, and sorry to not tell it sooner…"

He was going to continue his sentence, but couldn't, because his lips was sealed in her own, she sealed him with a kiss, after all, she loved him too and didn't want to go without a kiss…

He liked the sensation of the kiss as much as she, but everything that is good ends soon. The rain that was dropping in those 2 soon stopped, and her parents called her name, and she had to go… but he knew she would come back for him…

**Ok, I didn't like it ending that way, so, I made an alternative ending**

The next day, Ulrich was laid down on the floor, just resting before class stars, he was getting some fresh air and some morning sun shine, but someone got on the way of the rays of the sun. He opened his eyes to see who was it, and what he founds surprised him a lot…

"…Yumi?... Is that some weird mirage or is really you?!"

"It's me, Ulrich!"

"But how come?!"

He asked sitting up.

"Well, my parents saw our making out cession yesterday, and they said that I could stay here in France till the end of our school year, or when I change my mind or if my grades gets too down…"

"That's mean you gonna stay here? With us? With me?"

"Yeah, till the end of school year, and next we will see what we will do…"

"That's great!"

He said standing up, hugging her and kissing her on the lips.

"This is so good, Yumi!"

"I know, and this is all thanks to you. Because, if you weren't got to my house, before we go, I would be getting in Japan now!"

"You right, I'm glad I did that!"

"Me too!"

She said kissing him, on the lips. The bell rang. Yumi pushed Ulrich by the hands to their class. Life was going good for the new couple…

**Oh, a beautiful happy ending****, like I like**

**Please review!!!**


	3. Straight to Heart

**Yep, this is an alternative ending for the episode 53, Straight to Heart, I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL, if I did, this fic would be an episode…**

_**Straight to Heart**_

They wore at the little park side of the school, and she was, finally talking to him, not that he liked what he heard…

"We could be friends but that's all…"

He was shocked. He never though those words would get out of her mouth, the lips that he wanted to touch so badly with his owns. In the first seconds he didn't have any reaction, his body barely moves and he almost couldn't breath. His mind was racing and he just could ask himself 'why?', but he didn't have strange to move his lips to ask her.

After some moments he manages to say one word, and this word would shake her world, and his…

"… No…"

"What?"

She asked not hearing very well what he mumbled. He repeated a little louder

"No"

When he ended was her turn to be surprised, a lot. She would never guess he would say no, he was too scared and shy to say it that way, but he continued.

"No, Yumi. If we can't continue that way, than I don't want to be just friends, I want more"

She was too shocked to react, but manage to whisper a little "really?"

"Yeah, I didn't have the strange and courage to tell it before, Yumi, but I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

He asked getting all his force that was inside him, fearing that she could say no, but he asked anyway, he needed to, he loved her since they started the martial arts with Jim, when they met.

She smiled, was happy that he asked that, because was what she really wanted but wouldn't do this first move.

"I'm glad you asked that, I want to…"

She sad blushing. Ulrich blushed too. He walked the little distance that separated them till be centimeters away from her. Yumi closed her eyes, waiting patiently for him to come a bit closer. He understands the message and start to approximate more, when almost any distance separated their lips, Ulrich's phone biped loudly, breaking the moment.

He separated and yell in his mind 'Why me, God? I was almost there! Shit!' he saw that was Jeremie and he only answered because he feared that could be Xana, otherwise he would turn it off and throw against some three or the floor…

"What is it, Jeremie?"

He asked with some rage and annoyance in his voice, Jeremie, noticed it

"Ulrich? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"It's Xana, he sends some monsters to sector 5, we need you here, Aelita is going but she is all alone…"

"Ok, be right there, call Odd, me and Yumi are on our way"

"Ok"

Jeremie said before turn off Ulrich in the screen and searched for Odd, trying to reach him. Ulrich turned to Yumi with a sad look, and mumbled shyly.

"I think it is better we continue that later, Jeremie needs us at the factory right away…"

"Ok, so…"

She said and get his hand in hers, than start to run for the factory, with him following her, blushing a little and smiling in a bit stupid and happily way.

They got to the factory, hand in hand. Jeremie saw that and asked

"Something happen to you two?

"No…"

They said in unison

"Then, why are you two hand in hand?" He asked but remembered the attack in sector 5 "Later, now, you two have to go down and go with Aelita to the ice sector and go to sector 5, Odd is almost here, I think…"

The new couple went to the scanners room, and got virtualized. Soon Odd followed them. The 4 of them went to the end of the sector and got the 'taxi' for the sector 5. They fight the monsters that tried to destroy the core of Lyoko, and got back to Earth.

Later, in Ulrich's and Odd's room, Odd was asking Ulrich

"Hey, Ulrich what was she said? What did she want?"

"She wanted to be just friends…"

"And you…?"

"Well, I said no…"

"You said no?"

"Yeah"

"You said yes or no, make up your mind!"

"Odd, it isn't clear that I said no?"

"Uh, I understand now… but what now? Are you dating?"

Ulrich grins

"Yeah"

"Nice! May I be the best man?"

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok… but may I?"

Odd asked

"You will not stop that easily, right?"

"Nope"

"Ok, yes, you may..."

He said giving up

"Yes!"

Odd cheers jumping. Ulrich stand up and was going out side, but Odd asked him

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have to finish something…"

He said with an enormous grin on his face

"Ok, I have to talk with Jim anyway…"

Odd went to the gym teacher's room, and Ulrich to the forest, where he met Yumi, waiting for him.

"Sorry, did you wait much?"

"No, I got here just now"

"Good… So, you want to continue the thing that we was doing?"

He asked almost stuttering. Yumi got up and start to end the distance that separated them, she putted her hands in his shoulders and said in a sexy way, just to play a little with him.

"Yes…"

He gulped and froze. He was too surprised to react. She looked a little sad that he hadn't move, he saw that and made a move. He embraced her hips and pushed her to him, finally kissing her, deeply…

* * *

**Please, make me happy, review!!!**

**Now, answering the reviews**

**Chap 1:**

bRoK3n h3aRt: _Thanks for the review The song id by Jesse McCartney, I love his songs And I don't think Ulrich would do it, but anything can happen, isn't it? Thanks for the review!_

YourAverageGansterChick:_ I totally agree with you_

**Chap 2:**

YourAverageGansterChick: _I also doubt that Yumi's parent would let her after that, but I couldn't let Ulrich all alone and sad, could I? I'm happy you liked that Thank you for the reviews_


	4. Walking Home

**Just so you to know, time ****have passed but they still didn't manage to deactivate Xana!**

**Rate: K+**

_**Walking Home**_

"So guys, I gotta go…"

Yumi said walking out of the factory. Jeremie have called them to show some new programs he made.

"Yumi, wait!"

Ulrich yelled and entered in the elevator with her before the doors close. Yumi asked smiling

"What happened, Ulrich?"

"C-can I walk you home? Y-you know, it's dangerous a girl walk alone in the middle of the night…"

He went on, stuttering, rubbing his neck and looking away a little red

"Ok, what a boy, shorter than me could do?"

"Hey, I'm taller than you, now!"

"I'm just kidding, relax… it's a good idea, I don't really like to go alone…"

She said stepping out of the elevator that stopped in the floor that she wanted. He stepped out too, following her…

They talked in the way about everything, but they arrive too soon…

"So… here we are…"

Ulrich said

"Thanks for walk me here…"

"That was nothing…"

He said. At that time, they realize they were _too_ close, just centimeters away from each other…

Yumi notice that, now, Ulrich was in a good height to kiss, not too short, not too tall, just perfect… She blushed a little with her thoughts, but Ulrich didn't notice. He was too busy arguing with himself about kiss her or not… For impulse, he leaned down, closing his eyes, she closed her eyes waiting for him, but he separated, before anything happen

"Sorry… Was a mistake, we are just friends…"

He said the last words more to himself, to remember him that she was a friend…

She was upset, but didn't show it

"It was just an impulse…"

"Yeah…"

He said upset and regretting what he have done… But she noticed it

"You seem upset…"

"No, I'm not!"

He tried to hide his feelings and his sadness.

"Yes, you are"

Ulrich never was good to hide things from Yumi, he just looked away and prayed for her forget that happen

"Ulrich, look at me…"

She said kindly, it wasn't fair for him because she knew that he couldn't resist when she spoke that way, she never wonder why, till now… Ulrich slowly turn his head and his eyes to look at her, still upset

"Why…?"

"Why, what?"

He didn't get that

"Why you are with this look in your eyes?"

"Which one?"

"The one that shows you are upset because you think you never will get something you want…"

She said knowing this look because she has this look every time she thinks about him, and in how she thought they would be just friends forever…

"It's not something, is someone…"

He said looking deep at her, giving her the tip that was her. And she got that. She rested her hands in his shoulders, using it to help her up to him, closing her eyes in the process. He wasn't silly, he knew what was coming next, and he closed his eyes too.

Ulrich and Yumi finally kissed each other, and finally going to the next level of their relationship, not knowing the hole school would know the next day, because 3 friends was seeing them, and the 'oddest' one was taking photos…


	5. Could It Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or the song!**

**A/N: Is the last year of Yumi at Kadic, Xana has been defeated and Ulrich is taller than her**

_**Could It Be**_

_  
I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me  
_

2 weeks ago, Ulrich asked me if I wanted to go to the ball with him, I surely said yes… William asked me a hundred times, but I always manage to skip from him, because I wanted to go with _him, _I wanted to go with Ulrich…

Ulrich and I were friends since this entire Xana thing started, but I think we would end up friends the same way if Xana didn't exist, because of our martial arts class… and was there where I first met him, where I started to love him…

_Chorus__  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you  
_

I always loved him, but it took some time to notice it… he was always by my side, saving me, cheering me up… He was always beside me…

Now, I'm here, waiting for him, he wanted us to go together back to school, to the ball, I told him that my parents could take me there, but he is too stubborn…

Finally, I hear the door bell, it was him. My brother Hiroki opened the door, I was in my room, I slowly stand up, looked myself at the mirror, just to have sure it was alright. And so, I opened the door of my room, and walked to the living room, where he was waiting for me.

I went down the stairs when I was almost in the end, they all saw me, and smile, except Ulrich, who blush more than a red tomato… He usually does this, all the time… And I love that…

After my parents take some photos, whish me luck and after my daddy tell Ulrich that he wanted me back home at midnight, which means I would, sadly, lose more 2 hours of the party… But I was happy that I was with Ulrich…

So, how we don't have a car, we went to the ball walking, usually, I wouldn't care and after all, I do this way to school every day, but now I'm with high heels, it is a bit more difficult…

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

Finally, we got there, Jeremie and Aelita were dancing happily at the dance floor, the music wasn't very fast and wasn't very slow. Odd was with Samantha, who miraculously started to study here since the beginning of the year, and also started to date Odd. I'm happy for them, all four. But for Ulrich and me… let's just say that we are still friends, despite the fact that I wanted more but don't have courage enough to ask him out…

"Hey, Yumi, wanna dance?" Ulrich asked me, I smiled and nod taking his hand and letting he lead me to the dance floor. We danced and had a lot of fun, but then, a slow music started… We stopped, but suddenly I felt his hands around my waist, pushing me next him…

_Chorus__  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

And I automatically enlaced my arms around his neck, I never thought Ulrich doing it, but I have to admit that I liked that. I rested my head in his chest, and I must say that he has been training a lot to stay with this developed chest…

I was enjoying the moment, having him this close like boyfriend and girlfriend was something I thought I would never have, even a second or two, an entire music made me very happy…

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

Soon, another slow music plays, then, another, we just stood there, we didn't want to separate, well, at least I don't want to… But he separate us a little, enough to look at each others eyes, but we were still very close to each other, it made me blush, and I could tell that he blushed too.

"Yumi, I-I have something to tell you… Something I've been hiding from you a long time…" he began, it looked like he was afraid of some rejection… why? "B-but I never had the courage to tell you before, and I still don't have, so, I'll do something and I hope you will not get mad at me…"

He said, I really didn't understand his last words, till I felt his lips on mine's… it was a soft kiss, enough to make me feel fly from happiness. But this kiss was so unexpected that I didn't correspond at it, and I think that Ulrich thought that I didn't want him, I didn't want the kiss because he began to pull away, and of course I didn't let him go away…

Again, I enlaced my arms around his neck, but this time, pushing him closer, make the soft kiss deeper. He embraced my waist, making the same, pushing me closer and kissing me deeper…

_Chorus__  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

We stood there kissing each other for quite long time, but then; I felt something shake inside my purse. Unfortunately I had to separate from him and then, I have to search for it, Ulrich didn't understand why I separate, I could tell it by his puzzled, a bit sad and angry look at the sudden stop.

But he understands why I did that when I pull my cell phone out of my purse, I couldn't hear it inside my purse and with the loud music, but luckily I felt it shaking inside it… I saw in the screen of my cell, my dad's number. I grab Ulrich's hand and ran out side to answer it.

"What's up dad?"

"Just checking on you 2…"

"Dad, stop being so super protector. I'm fine. Now let me go back to the dance, ok? I don't have much time anyway…"

"Ok… Go… But remember, just till midnight!"

"Even a second more?"

"Ok, I'll give you half an hour more and that's it, understood, young lady?"

"Yes, sr."

So we hung up. I smiled with the fact that I could be with Ulrich more half an hour…

"So…" He began "What's your father wanted?" He asked with fear that I had to go

"He just wanted to check on me… And… he gave me more half an hour…"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"So… You know… Y-you want t-to continue w-what we w-were d-doing b-before your p-phone rang?"

He asked stuttering and turning redder at each word he spoke. I smiled, he looked so cute red from embarrassment, but I could feel that I was also blushing, I felt my cheeks got hotter…

Because I wanted…

"Yes… Do you want?"

He grinned, the grin that could melt every girl's heart… But he didn't answer, just lowered down, closer to me… However, I stopped him from get closer, because I needed to say something before.

"Ulrich, I have to tell you something… I love you too…"

I said to him and he smiled making me smile too. And we kissed again, now, all us 6 could go out as a triple date, because I started to date Ulrich that night…


	6. A Big Surprise

_**A big surprise**_

Yumi and Odd was talking in his room, and Odd told her something that made her blush…

"N-no… I-I'll not do this!"

"But Yumi, you have to!"

"W-why me?!"

"Well, because you are the only girl free on the group! Please, do it for him!"

"But how you have the completely sure that he will like it?!"

"I just know, ok?!"

"No, it is not ok! I-I… I…" She tried to say but lost her words

"Yumi, he is sulking in about 2 weeks! We have to do something! I tried everything, but he doesn't even listen to me!"

"And why he is sulking, anyway?"

"I think you will know it when you do what I said!"

"Are you sure of it?" And if he gets angry?"

"He will not! Now just go!"

"Ok, ok… I'm going… But if he doesn't like it will be all your fault…"

"I know, I know…"

He said before she close the door of his room. She rests her back against the door and sighed before walking away, searching for Ulrich… Yumi finally found he, sulking breaking some twigs at the forest. When he heard Yumi's footsteps, he knew that was someone from his group, just they knew his secret place…

"Go away, I want to be alone"

"No one wants to be alone, Ulrich…"

"Well, I want. Ok, Yumi?"

He didn't need to look at her to know it was her, he already knew her voice very well… She got closer to him and kneeled down next him.

"Go away, Yumi!"

"Ulrich, why are you so mad about me?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because you will think it's silly and you will get mad at me and yell at me…"

He said sounding like a child

"I'll not… I promise…"

"Great, if I tell you, you will leave me alone?"

"Maybe…"

"Ok, here I go… I think you are spending too much time with William… See, it is silly…"

"I'll not lie to you, yes, it is…"

"…Can you go now…"

"But… I didn't come here just to know why you were sulking…" She said blushing "I have a present for you…"

"Which one?"

"First you have to close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Because it is a surprise"

"A surprise? What surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you! Now close your eyes!"

"Ok… it is closed"

She checked just to have sure his eyes were closed. It was. She sighed thinking 'I hope I'm not going to regret this any minute…' and then she leaned even closer to him, feeling his breath and finally touching her lips with his…

Yumi scared him with this, he didn't have any reaction at first, so she separated from him.

"What you have done?!"

"I kissed you?"

"Y-y-yes b-b-but…"

He couldn't say a thing

"But…?"

"It means you like me?"

"No"

"Oh…"

He sounds disappointed

"It means…" She said blushing "That I love you…"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes…"

She said and was about to go out, but he didn't let her go by holding her wrist and pushing her back

"Wait"

"No, let me go…"

"No, I'll not! Not before I tell you something…" he said getting redder than the own red "I-I love you too…"

"Really?"

She asked in disbelieve.

"Really…"

"So, that's why you were jealous and sulking all this 2 weeks?"

"Yeah… Because you are spending too much time with William…"

"But it is just because I have a pair work to do with him, you know, we are at the same class"

"So, you don't like him, _that_ way?"

"No"

"Even a bit?"

"No"

"Reall-"

He tried to ask but Yumi sealed his lips again with her owns. They were enjoying the kiss very much, but Ulrich stopped, he needed to ask something…

"Wait… Just for pure curiosity… Was Odd who told you to give me this 'present'?" She nod, and he sighed with that "I don't know if I kill him or if I thank him…"

They started to laugh, it was true that because of Odd they were together, and they never thought it would happen with his help…


	7. Wedding

Legend:

_Italic – Yumi's thought_

_**Wedding**_

Yumi was standing at the mirror once again. She uses a wonderful white dress that showed even more her beautiful curves… She was at a church, ready to her father comes and take her to her groom, and soon her husband.

She made a small smile and started to think

_We were always friends, but I knew he liked me, since he came to school. However I never thought that I would marry him__… in the beginning I thought I'd marry someone else, but this other one don't love me, never have… _

She was lost in her thoughts till the door opened and someone came in. Yumi turned around to face the person who entered and she saw her best friend, Aelita.

"Hey, Aelita…"

"Oh, Yumi, don't make this sad face, it is your day!"

"Yes, I know, but…" she walked towards the sofa and sat down "It is just that…"

"That…?" Aelita asked sitting next Yumi

"_He_ is not even here…"

"Yumi, look, today is a special day and you have to have sure before you step on the altar and say yes"

"I know, and I like him--"

"Do you love him? Is all that maters"

"I-I don't know… Don't pressure me in my wedding day like that!"

"Yumi, it is better in your wedding day than in your honey moon!"

Yumi thought about it for some minutes in silence, and then she answered Aelita with a determinate tone

"I'll marry him, I want to do it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then, I wish you luck"

Aelita said and walked out of the little room. Yumi stood up too and once again looked herself at the mirror. She sighed and thought to herself

_I wish I'm doing the right thing…_

"C'mon buddy!"

"No, Odd, I don't want to!"

"Oh man, you are really stubborn! You really will let him win and take her like that? That easy?!"

"Yes"

"You don't look like the Ulrich Stern I knew from high school!"

"And I'm not, I've grown up!"

"But you are even more stupid!"

Ulrich throw at Odd a pillow, but Odd manages to escape and the pillow collapsed against the wall behind him.

"Shut up, Odd!"

"No! I can't believe you really will let William win!"

"Yes, I can!"

"So you will just stay here and sulk on that damn bed for the rest of your life?!"

"Yes…"

"Oh, shit! Ok, I'll let you here, you win. And losing at the same time, and you know it… If you change your mind, you know where to find her. The ceremony is about to start, I'll go…"

Odd said going away of the room closing the door, and soon closing the door of his friend's apartment, going to the church…

The wedding started. Yumi's father took her all the way to the altar, were William was waiting for her, and smiling more at each step she approached him. She forced a smile to cross her face, the truth was that she was kinda scared of the future with William

_If Ulrich was in William's place, I'd feel __more confident?... NO, stop that Yumi! You'll marry William, you can't think about Ulrich now! …But… He is not here… I wish he was here, giving me a hand, like he always did…_

And so the ceremony started, the priest started to say some words, but finally came the crucial question

"William Dunbar, do you accept Yumi Ishiama as your wife?"

"I do"

"And you, Yumi Ishiama, do you accept William Dunbar as your husband?"

"I-I d--"

She was about to say, but someone interrupted her opening the door of the church in desperate shouting

"Wait!" It was Ulrich "Wait… Yumi, I know it is late, but before you say that you accept him, I have to tell you something… I love you… And always have…"

She was so surprised that she couldn't even move, he turned around and went out of the church, he thought that she didn't want him anymore… William turned to Yumi and said

"You love him, right?"

"I-I… I…" She couldn't speak

"Go"

"But… and the wedding?"

"I don't want to marry you knowing you don't love me. Anyone is forcing you to do it… Go"

She smiled a little sad, and then kissed his cheek before lifting a little the dress so she could run to find Ulrich. She left the church, finding him almost at the car

"Ulrich, wait!" He turned around and saw her running towards him "Please don't go…"

Now, he was surprised. He almost couldn't speak

"B-but a-and your wedding?"

"You stupid boy…" she smiled even more "I just was going to marry him because I thought you didn't love me, but now I knew I was mistaken…"

"Y-you m-mean t-that y-you… you…"

"Yes, Ulrich. I love you… But why you weren't here before? Why you decided to tell me just now?"

"Because I was afraid… I didn't want to see you in the moment that I'd lose you for ever… I just wanted you to know all the truth before you marry…"

And so she sealed his lips with her own… they felt some rain drops falling on them, and when they looked up, they saw a dark sky and more rain drops falling. But they didn't move quickly, they were happy to stay with each other… And they didn't mind the water falling on them; it was like it washed them from the inside, taking away the past and leaving space for the future…

A future together…


	8. Sick

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own CL, ****'cause if I did, I would be rich… **

**Summary: Yumi gets sick when her parents are traveling, but when she passes out, ****Hiroki calls Ulrich…**

**In this fic, Ulrich is taller than Yumi, consequently, they are older.**

**Rate: T, just for sure...**

_**Sick**_

Here I'm, in my and Odd's room, I finished my dinner, and got here to rest a while, I'm stroking Kiwi laid down on the floor. Odd still at the cafeteria, eating all the spare food…

I'm day dreaming about the girl of my dreams, Yumi, and what is funny is that her name means dream in Japanese, remembering her, today she didn't look well, but she refused to tell us what was going on with her…

I closed my eyes and when I was almost sleeping, my cell phone suddenly starts to shake and beep against my pocket. I got the cell phone and saw who was calling me at 9:30 in the night.

It was Yumi. Why was she calling me now? If it was a Xana attack, Jeremie probably would warn us, but I answered the phone.

"Hello" I said

"Ulrich, it's me, Hiroki!"

"Hiroki? What are you doing with Yumi's phone?

"I need help!"

Great…

"For what?"

I asked getting a little annoyed

"It's Yumi!"

"What's with her?!"

I asked felling the worry invade my body as I sat up on my bed.

"S-she passed out and I can't wake her up!"

"Where are your mom and dad?

I asked getting more and more worried

"Daddy is in a business trip and mommy is visiting our gramps in Japan!"

"You two are all alone there?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, so I'm going there!"

"Thanks!"

We hung up just in the time Odd came, and so I told him

"Odd, I'm going to Yumi's house, her parents aren't home and…"

"She is all alone in her house? What are you going to do with her there?!"

He asked in disbelieve. I turned red. A lot.

"No, her brother is there…"

"What you gonna do with just her brother there?"

"It is not what you think your 'polluted mind'. She passed out, I dunno why, and I'm going to help and see what happen!"

"Oh…" he said sounding disappointed, but soon turn happy, saying "How sweet, her knight in shining armor is coming to the rescue!" I blushed

"Shut up, Odd! I need you to give me some cover!"

"Ok, ok, I'll cover you from Jim…

"Great, I'm going!"

"How cute, all exited to save her!"

"Odd, take it serious!"

"Ok, if something happen I'll call you!"

"Right!"

I said and left the room, running for Yumi's. Getting there, Hiroki opened the door for me and I could see Yumi's body on the ground. I ran to her side. She was hot, probably with a high fever…

I manage to take her to her room, carying her in my arms.

"Hiroki, I need a thermometer, a bowl of warm water and a little towel"

I said to him, he nodded and went to get what I needed, in just some minutes he was back with every thing I asked.

I putted the towel, now wet from the warm water, in her forehead, trying to lower her temperature. 39.3 Celsius, too high…

"What we gonna do now?" He asked me

"Go sleep, but first, tell me what happened"

"Well, she said that she wanted help to do the dishes, but I was watching TV and didn't want to help. When she finished, she was going out of the kitchen and I heard something collapsing to the ground, then I saw her laying on the floor, I tried to shake her, but she wasn't waking up, then I saw her cell phone next her and called you…"

"Ok… Listen, Hiroki, I know you don't like to do the dishes, but when your older sister calls for help, you have to help, except when is all the time, but I know she doesn't do this all the time…"

"Ok…"

He said sadly and guilty

"Go sleep, Hiroki, I'll take care of her. I promise."

"I know you will…"

What he mean with it? Did even he knows that I fall in love for her sister? How? He is just 10 or 11, I don't know his age but I think that is why he calls me her boyfriend… He left the room, living me and Yumi alone, I stared at her and tried to lower her fever. It works, a little, she is just with 38.5 Celsius, ok, it is still high, but at least is down.

Hours later, I fell asleep, putted my arms in the corner of her bed and let my eyes close, but I woke up when I felt something moving softly on the bed. It was her, she was waking up.

"What happened? How I got here?"

"You passed out and I broth you to your room…"

I said to her while she sited, slowly.

"But how?"

"I carried you to your bed…"

"You shouldn't, I'm heavy!"

She said with a worried and cute look

"No, your not. And I couldn't leave you there, could I?"

She blushed a little, but blushed more when noticed what were wearing (A/N: the clothes that she uses in the show when is home), a little white shirt with a navy blue pants, but her shirt was very short and I think she is without a bra 'cause she covered her chest with her arms and contract her knees next to her, trying to hide her body. I blushed a little too, and grinned.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything"

She just stared at me like saying 'really?' in a cute way. I answered her question.

"Yeah, I couldn't do this to you, even if I tried, and even if I wanted…"

Now, I spoke too much…

"Why?"

She asked me. I tried to answer

"Well… err… well… you… I… you know what I mean…"

She raised me an eyebrow, showing me that she didn't know what I mean…

"Ok… so… well… I… err…"

"Just say it, Ulrich"

"Ok…" I breathed "Well, Yumi, that is something I have to tell you, something I've being hiding from you for a long time…"

"What is it, Ulrich?"

She asked a little worried, fearing I don't know what. I gulped.

"It is… my… true… feelings… for you…"

I said looking down blushing. At this point, I observed that now I was sited on her bed, next her, she putted her hand in mine, coughing my attention, I looked at her, she was looking back at me, kindly. I whispered loudly enough for her hear.

"…I love you…"

I finally said, looking at her, she widened in disbelief.

I wished she say something, anything, even a no would be enough cause this silence was killing me inside. I looked down again. I could felt her hand letting mine. It was over, she hated me now…

But, suddenly, I felt the hand she was resting on my hand now on my face, forcing me to look at her, despite the fact that I don't want to look at her right now… and then, when I was turning around again, she closed her eyes and got closer and closer till her lips touch my owns in a kiss.

At first, I couldn't react but when I regain control of myself, I corresponded to the kiss, putting my arms around her perfect waist, making it deeper…

She laid down back on her bed, pushing me on top of her. I don't need to say that this kiss was deep, _very_ deep, if you know what I mean...

When we stopped kissing, we just stared at each other. She didn't answered me yet but it wasn't needed, that kiss satisfied me…

"I love you too, Ulrich…"

She said to me. I smiled my best smile for her. She smiled back, a beautiful smile that just she could do. We stared and kissed each other for some minutes, happy to be in the arms of the other, finally. But then, I remembered something that made me step back, sitting on her bed

"Yumi, you're sick, you should rest…"

"I'm fine now…"

"No, you're not, you still hot!"

I said with my hands on her forehead, noticing that she still was very hot

"But I'm fine!"

"Ok, but I don't want you fine, I want you perfectly fine!"

"But…"

"No buts just lay down and rest! I worry about you and I don't want to see you sick!"

Her eyes widened a little in surprise, I think. She kissed my cheek and said softly

"Ok… you won…"

"Great…"

I said turning red and putting my hand on the cheek that she kissed. She lay on her bed and I covered her with her blanket

"Ulrich…"

"Yeah?"

"How you got here?"

"Your brother called me when you passed out…"

"But and Jim? If he discovered you got out in the middle of the night you'll be in trouble…"

"Don't worry, Odd's giving me cover…"

"But is better you come back…"

"Maybe, but I won't leave you…"

"Don't be silly, if Jim discovered you're not in the school you could get suspended, or worst, expelled…"

"I don't mind…"

"But I do!"

"Calm down, you didn't let me finish… tomorrow will be Sunday, we don't have class, so Jim don't have to wake us up, so, he won't know I'm not there!"

"But it's still dangerous…"

"Dangerous? Yumi, we fight a dangerous program in a virtual world, and you say _it_ is dangerous? Come on…"

She laughed. Yeah, it sounds funny

"Are you totally and completely sure you won't get into trouble?"

"Yeah, I'm, Yumi. And if something happen, Odd will call me"

I said staring at her

"In this case… good night, Ulrich…"

She said pushing my neckband in her direction till my lips touch hers again, like a 'good night kiss', but in the lips, like boyfriend and girlfriend. It made me wonder, we were dating now?

"Good night, Yumi…"

I said to her

"Ulrich…"

"Yes, Yumi?"

"Now we are… you-know-what?"

She said trying to hide her face blushing

"If you want…"

"I want but we have to tell my parents, you know how my father is…"

"We can tell them when they get back, what do you think?"

I didn't receive an answer, she was sleeping peacefully under the blankets. She probably is exhausted…

The night was passing and getting colder and colder. I could see Yumi shaking in her bed, but I didn't know where the extra blankets were, so I did the first thing that I had in mind. Share body heat. So I laid down next her, in her bed, and hugged her, tight, letting myself sleep…

I woke up felling someone stares at me. At first I thought it was Odd or Kiwi, but then I opened my eyes and, for my surprise, I saw Yumi and I in the same bed!

I turned totally and completely red, what was Yumi doing in my bed?! Correction, what I was doing in _her_ bed?!

"You perv!"

She said to me, I turned redder than anything I could think. I tried to step back, but in the process I fell directly to the ground…

"Are you all right, Ulrich?"

"…Fine…"

I said groggily, rubbing the back of my head, where collapsed with the ground

"What am I doing here?"

I asked her. At first she turn up surprised, then, changed for a sad expression and looked away. Suddenly I remembered every thing, Hiroki's call, Yumi unconscious on the floor, the kiss on her bed, or should I say kisses…

"Now I remembered… Hey, Yumi, we can tell your parents when they come back?"

She still was looking away, now I was set on her bed, by her side.

"Yumi…are you hearing me?"

She didn't answered, just looked away.

"Yumi, are you mad at me?"

Finally she looked back at me, but with a not very kind look, then, she open me a smile

"Forget it… but tell me, what were you doing in my bed, hugging me?"

I turned scarlet

"Well, you see, the night was cold and you were cold and shaking, I don't know where you put your extra blankets so I thought in share…"

"Body heat?"

She said guessing. I nod

"Are you felling better?"

"Yes, thanks…"

"For what?"

"For every thing you did for me…"

"I would do this every time you need me…"

I said getting closer and closer, kissing her again…

"Yew! That's gross!"

Hiroki yelled by the door of Yumi's room

"Get off of here, Hiroki!"

"I'm gonna tell mom and dad that you and your boyfriend slept together! I saw that!"

We turned red, very red.

"Hiroki, don't do this, please!"

"Why not?"

"Just please, don't tell them…"

Then, an idea hit me. I stand up and took Hiroki for a place more private, in this case, out of Yumi's room

"…please Hiroki, like man's thing, ok?"

His eyes shined of happiness, I think that he never had a 'man's secret' or something like that, every little children likes it

"Ok, then!"

He said running away. I came back to Yumi's room, she still was on her bed

"What did you do to make him agree?"

"Guy's thing…"

I grinned

"Oh…"

She said understanding. I made my way to her bed and putted my hands on her forehead

"I think the fever is killed, but you still have to rest and drink lots of water…"

"Ulrich, I really think you should go back to the school…"

She said putting away my hand from her forehead

"You don't want me here?"

"Of course I want, but I don't want you to get in trouble because of me…"

"Like I said, Odd will call me, so don't worry, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Great. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"You will _not_ make my breakfast, you are a visit, and I can't let you do this!"

"Think that I'm here not as a visit, but as a new boyfriend who is taking care of his new girlfriend!"

"Stubborn…"

"Yeah, I know it!"

I helped her get on her feet, but when she started to walk, I stopped her and lifted her in a bride style.

"Hey, what do you think you doing?"

"Caring you to the kitchen!"

"Are you crazy?! How you will go down the stairs?! If we fall?!"

She said trying to get down, shaking herself.

"Yumi, I'll _not_ fall, I'll _not_ let you get hurt, I love you, just trust me and stop shaking"

I said seriously. She stopped and hugged my neck, resting her head in my (developed) chest, hearing my beat heart while I made my way to the kitchen. Getting there, I putted her carefully on a chair and asked again

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Maybe… pancakes?"

"That's nice…"

I said searching what I needed to do the pancakes, with her help, of course…

The day pass nicely, I think it was the best Sunday of my life… I went to the school just once because Odd was thinking that Jim got suspicious. I took care of Yumi till her parents came back, what was in the evening. I asked her to date for her father, who was very traditional, and he gave me permission to date her daughter, and I had the impression that even he was cheering up, like it was suppose to happen a long time ago…

Of course we tell the rest of the gang, they just said to us "FINALY!" and gave us some congratulations, and soon were Jeremie and Aelita's turn to be the new couple of the group… and for Odd, well, he still has no girlfriend…

We still fight against Xana, but now, I'm with Yumi, and I'm happy, and I hope we stay like this for a long time…

Well, except the Xana thing…


	9. How to say I love you

**Rate: K**

_**How to say I love you**_

One day, Ulrich asked my help because he wanted to tell a girl that he loves her… When he asked me to help him to say this, I almost entered in shock…

And here I am, about to lose the guy of my dreams… At least he will be happy…

"You are everything for me, my --" He was about to say something more, but I cut him

"No, not that way. Be direct, without rolling up. Now, try again"

"Ok…" he said sighting. We were sat on a bench of the school, but he stood up and kneeled in front of me. "I love you"

I froze, but then I remembered it wasn't for me

"Yeah, it is perfect!" I said "When will you tell her?"

He grinned

"I just did"


	10. Moment

_**Moment**_

It's really weird how we change in a matter of seconds. 2 seconds ago, I was feeling like I'm a coward to let him go that way, without even saying a word. Just agreeing with this without complaining.

I was feeling idiot for not have a thing called courage. But now I feel weird, but not in a bad way, a strange way, just like that. I feel nice and wonderful, just perfect!

And you know what? I mean, what made me feel this change in a short moment? I'll tell you. It was _him_. Who you ask? _Ulrich_. He is the one that can make me have change of moods so fast, especially when he does something like that and that fast…

He walked me home and when he turned around and I thought he was going back to Kadic, he turned back at me and surprised me with something. He kissed me.

I was so surprised that when I came back to reality, I realized that I was kissing him back, automatically, I mean, I didn't ordered my mouth to respond the kiss. Not that I didn't like it, I was waiting for an eternity for this. I think that's why I manage to reattribute his kiss so fast…

I'm so happy he asked me to walk me home! Now I know I can tell him my real feelings, because now, I know he feels the same…

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this collection, but everything that is good and fas, and this Collection of One-Shots is over, but for tohse who really liked it and want more, don't worry, I'll do another one with also about 10 chapthers, some day, just be pacient...**

**I know this one-shot was kinda way too short, but I wanted to, after all it is just a moment... I still hope you all liked it though.**

**Now, please, leave a review for me!!!**

* * *

**Reviews Reply:**

**melcho:** _Thanks for leaving a review! And here it is nother one!_

**angel-phanton-babii:** _Thank you very much for your review! Glad you liked it!_

**Nath:** _Que bom q vc gostou! Vai ter mais, ainda vou fazer uma segunda coleção e espero q vc goste, mas eu achei q 10 por cada  
coleção tava bom... Espero q tenha gostado dessa one-shot!!!_


End file.
